Death Becomes Her
by writelikeademon
Summary: Damon trusts Stefan to give him the book when he releases Elena, but Stefan destroys it in the fire. Damon gets his revenge, by making good on his threat to turn Elena into his "vampire girlfriend". Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries- they belong to L.J. Smith and Kevin Williamson at the CW. But they sure are fun to play with! To set up the story, I used some dialogue from 1x13, "Children of the Damned". You'll be able to recognize it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, what do you know?" Damon's voice rang through the trees, causing both Elena and Stefan to jump. "This is an interesting turn of events." The vampire stood at the edge of his father's grave, eyeing the two trespassers menacingly.

Stefan didn't flinch as he clutched the journal tightly. "I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry."

"So am I," Damon replied steadily. Stefan raised his eyebrows. "For thinking for even a second that I can trust you."

"You are not _capable_ of trust," said Stefan. "The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

"Of course I was going to do it by myself. Because the only one I can count on is _me_!" For a moment, Elena thought she saw a hint of disappointment in Damon's eyes. _Who are you disappointed in?_ Elena wondered for a moment. _Your brother, or yourself?_ "You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan."

Then Damon looked at Elena. "But you… you had me fooled."

She tried, really she did, not to have sympathy for Damon. He'd done so much to Elena and her family and friends. But somehow, his words managed to cut her like a dagger. When their eyes met, Elena could see that she had wounded him first.

Before she could say a word, Damon had turned back to Stefan. "So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out."

Stefan met his brother's eyes without fear. "You won't kill her."

Damon raised his eyebrows, as if to say, _Oh no?_ In a flash of movement, he had his arm clutched around Elena's throat. "I can do one better." He brought his free wrist to his mouth, and slit it open with his teeth. Elena squirmed as Damon forced the blood into her mouth, pressing his wrist against her lips. She felt sick inside, something about the taste and the texture wholly alien to her. "Give me the book Stefan," Damon ordered him. "Or I'm stabbing her neck, and you and I will have a vampire girlfriend."

"Let her go first," Stefan said, a hint of fear on his face. Elena tried to fight through Damon's grip, but he was far too strong.

"The book," his brother demanded, his eyes on the Grimoire.

Stefan shook his head. "I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me."

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!" Damon replied through gritted teeth.

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will," Stefan replied, his eyes meeting Damon's meaningfully as he set the book down.

There was a moment of tense silence. Elena could feel Damon's nose in her hair as he held her by the neck, and she sensed his hesitation. _Maybe he doesn't want a vampire girlfriend just to screw around with Stefan_, Elena realized, _and maybe he wants Katherine back because he really loves her._

Elena felt his grip loosen, and Damon began to gently push her away, towards Stefan. She walked slowly towards Stefan's outreached arms- and before Damon could grab the Grimoire, Stefan kicked it in the fire.

"No!" Damon ran up to the fire and reached into the flames, pulling out what remained of the book. Elena watched as the third-degree burns on his hand healed instantly, but unfortunately the Grimoire hadn't survived. The pages were charred and unreadable, and the ink had melted.

Stefan looked at his brother with pitying eyes. "I'm sorry. But I had to do what I thought was right."

Damon rose to his feet, the remains of the Grimoire beneath his feet. "I believed in you, Stefan. And they say _I'm_ the Salvatore brother you can't trust as far as you can throw?" He shook his head, laughing a little at his words; Elena thought he sounded like a madman. Stefan gripped her tightly and silently, only shaking his head at his brother's words. "You'll regret this, I promise you that."

Damon's gaze moved from Stefan's to Elena's, and she felt her stomach drop at the icy look in his eyes. Then, he was gone, the sudden breeze rippling through the trees the only indication he hadn't just disappeared.

* * *

Stefan smiled at the sleeping Elena, who had fallen asleep in her bed only moments before. He took a moment to savor the silence, the tranquility of the moment- it had been too long since Stefan had had the peace he craved.

He wasn't sure where Damon had gone, or if he was gone for good. But Stefan was happy to know that the tomb would never be opened, and Katherine and the other vampires could never escape. Besides that, he was glad to see his brother gone- he'd only caused trouble.

Yet there had been something in Damon's eyes tonight, when he had dropped the Grimoire into the fire. Stefan knew he had done the right thing. Nevertheless, the dream of getting Katherine back, which Damon had held onto for so many years, was dead. Stefan didn't want to imagine what his brother would do to fill that hole inside.

Elena's head had started to hurt as she had fallen asleep; Stefan decided to grab some aspirin and a glass of water for her when she woke up. He tip-toed out of her bedroom.

Moments later, Elena woke up when she felt someone sit down on the bed beside her. "Stefan?" shewhispered, still half-asleep.

"Shhhh," she heard him say. Elena could feel his fingers combing softly through her hair. A lazy smile curled upon her face.

Stefan's other arm curled around Elena's body, caressing her hip and leg. Every touch left a pleasant tingling on her skin, and she could feel his body slide around hers.

"Well, hello to you too," Elena murmured. She rolled over, fully prepared to give Stefan a big kiss- but her eyes widened when she saw that she had been snuggling with the wrong Salvatore.

Before she could say a word, Damon's hand was over her mouth. "Don't say a word," he commanded her. Elena's heart began to pound. She had placed her vervain necklace on the bedside table before lying down, and was now defenseless.

"Damon, you-" she whispered fiercely, but the subtle shift in his pupils kept her silent and docile. Even then, her dark brown eyes spoke volumes about what she thought about Damon.

The vampire's mouth formed a smug smile as he watched his power work over her. "I want you to drink from me," Damon ordered her.

Elena's face became blank, the fire dying from her eyes. She waited silently as Damon used his teeth to tear his wrist open and pressed it against Elena's mouth. Closing her eyes, she accepted his wrist against her lips, sucking deeply at the bleeding wound. A chill ran through her as she drank; she'd heard how vampire blood was like a drug, but it made her weak and sick when Damon had forced it upon her earlier.

Yet now, the more she drank, Elena could feel herself growing stronger, more powerful. She continued to suck at Damon's wrist, her teeth clamping down on the skin in order to draw more blood into her mouth.

Damon's facial expressions shifted, from bemusement to annoyance. "Enough," he said, quietly but forceful. "Elena-" He tried to tear his arm from her mouth, but she gripped it tightly with her hands, never stopping to open her eyes. "Elena!" Damon tore his arm away, looking at the bare wound before turning back to the girl in his brother's bed.

She released his arm, her mouth stained in his blood. Damon's attention quickly turned to the rivers of red running down Elena's chin, and he pondered licking them off (and more). Then, he thought better of it- Stefan was bound to return any second now.

"Go to sleep, Elena," Damon compelled her. Before she could realize what she had done, she was passed out cold on the bed.

Stefan walked into the bedroom. "Elena?" he called, his eyes falling upon the empty bed. His eyes widened when he saw the long streak of blood on Elena's pillow. Stefan hurried towards the open window, looking through the darkened trees and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank all of those who have added this story to their Favorite Story/Story Alerts. Now if only you'd leave reviews- I'd love to hear opinions on the story thus far/suggestions for improvement! And to answer MiaLauria, who asked if this is going to be a Damon/Elena story- while Elena is going to have to make some major decisions in this story, one of them being Stefan or Damon, there will be lots of D/E goodness to keep your interest. :) Enjoy!

* * *

When Elena awoke, she felt a dull buzzing in her head, and her mouth was fuzzy. She was massively dehydrated, and struggled to lift her head off of the bed she'd been placed upon. "Hello?" she managed to croak.

"Well, good morning," she heard Damon greet her. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw the vampire hovering over her.

"Where are we?" Elena asked groggily, attempting to sit up.

"The Flea Bag Motel," he replied dryly. "Don't worry, I requested a room with clean sheets."

"What do you want with me, Damon?" Now in a sitting position, Elena narrowed her eyes at him. "Stefan's going to find you."

"Of course he will. He's not stupid- well…" Damon paused, reevaluating his words. "Relatively speaking, of course. But he's too late."

Elena made a face at Damon, trying to keep the fear out of her eyes, but her stomach dropped. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, while you were asleep last night… I decided to snap your pretty little neck."

"You did what?" Elena exclaimed, leaping off the bed and away from Damon. The sunlight that streamed through the windows was burning her eyes; she placed her hand on her forehead, shielding herself from the rays.

"Relax," Damon said with a roll of his eyes. He went to shut the curtains. "Hey, at least I did it while you were asleep. What are you so upset about? Clearly it's not causing you any problems."

"And you gave me your blood last night," she realized with an ever-growing horror. "Oh God."

Damon's smirk said it all. "That's right, Elena. Welcome to the Vampire club, Mystic Falls Chapter. I'll show you the secret handshake later."

Elena didn't reply, but made something like a growl low in her throat. Damon's apathy was beginning to get on her nerves. In a flash of speed, Damon was against the wall, with Elena's hand clenched around his throat. "Why?" she asked him, in a voice just above a whisper. "Why did you do this to me?"

"I'll tell you as soon as you let go," was his stifled reply. Elena let go of Damon, feeling a rush of adrenaline ripple through her. He put his hand to his neck, massaging the muscles as he spoke. "When Stefan tossed the Grimoire in the fire, I was… upset."

"No kidding," she snapped. "Most people take out their feelings on a punching bag, or a six-pack. They don't kill people."

"And that's why _I'm_ not most people," Damon replied. They circled each other in the darkened hotel room, even as she could feel an extreme hunger beginning to course through Elena's body. "I figured if I couldn't have Katherine, why should Stefan get to be so happy? Wrapped up in his little Katherine look-alike, able to live out all those fantasies we've both had for over a century."

Elena felt sick at his words; she knew Stefan loved her for who she was, not whom she resembled. But how could he not think of Katherine when Stefan was with her? She glared at Damon; somehow he was twisting her thoughts, her mind, into believing whatever bullshit came from his mouth. "Stefan doesn't think about me that way."

"Who knows? It doesn't really matter now," Damon replied. "Now we both get what we want. Stefan gets a girl who'll live forever- and with any luck, this will cut down on him being so brooding. And _I_-" Damon grinned. "I get someone to wreak havoc with. I haven't wrought any havoc for awhile now, and I _really _miss it."

Perhaps it was the shock of the moment, perhaps it was Damon's words, or Elena's growing need for human blood that caused her to stumble slightly. But she didn't fall; Damon caught her just as her knees began to give way. "Lay down," he said, helping her to the bed.

She pushed him away. "I don't want your help," she told him angrily as she settled herself on the bed. Elena pressed her hands to her jaw, trying to massage away the pain. She knew that pain was linked to her growing fangs.

Damon rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Elena. You can't do this on your own, you know that."

Elena shot him an angry look. "And you're going to help me?"

"Of course. I am your maker."

"Yeah, tell that to Vicki," she muttered under her breath. Something flashed in Damon's eyes at that- regret? Anger? Elena couldn't tell, but she certainly enjoyed pushing the vampire's buttons. She did her best to ignore the pain that coursed through her body, focusing on Damon.

"I know you're in a lot of pain," Damon said, sitting back down beside her on the bed. Elena did her best to ignore him, but her annoyance was beginning to give way to anger. "And the best way to take of it is if we get you someone to feed on now."

"I can't," Elena replied automatically. "I won't."

"You say that now, but in a few hours, it's all you'll be able to think about." Damon's eyes roamed her body knowingly. "If we get it over with now, you'll start transitioning more smoothly."

"I don't want your advice, Damon! Just shut up!" Elena snapped. Damon raised his eyebrows at her outburst.

"You're getting emotional. This is natural. People you felt close to while you were alive, those emotions get heightened when you're a vampire." He smiled. "And I'm sure you felt strongly about me."

"_Very_ strongly," she growled.

Damon stood. "I'm going to bring you back something to eat. Trust me, you'll thank me later."

"You can't keep me here forever Damon-"

"Don't leave," Damon compelled her, his pupils dilating. "Don't contact anyone. Just… sit here?"

She sat back down on the bed. "Fine," Elena replied bitterly. "How did you-"

"I can still compel you because you're not really a vampire until you feed," he explained. "Which will be shortly." Damon winked at her as he headed to the door. "See you later."

* * *

Bonnie looked surprised to see Stefan standing on her grandmother's porch that morning. "Hi, Stefan," she said hesitantly. "Is everything OK?"

"I need to speak with your grandmother, is she home?" he asked, not meeting her eyes.

Bonnie frowned. "Stefan-"

"You're back," Sheila said, walking up to the door. "What's the matter?"

"Elena. I think Damon's kidnapped her."

"Oh my God!" Bonnie gasped, looking at her grandmother. Sheila grew pale.

Stefan's eyes were tired and worried, nearly begging the Bennett witches for help. "Please, if there's something you can do to find her: a spell, a ritual-"

"I have a spell we can use. Bonnie, I'm going to need your help. You're closer to her than I, that will strengthen the spell," Sheila explained.

"Of course!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Anything to find Elena- what does Damon want with her?"

Stefan looked away from Bonnie, his face etched with guilt. "I burnt Emily Bennett's Grimoire last night, so Damon couldn't get to the spell to open the tomb. And now he's taking out his anger on me through Elena."

"Then we need to find her as quickly as possible," replied Sheila. "Come in, Stefan."

The vampire stepped inside, and Bonnie closed the door behind them.

* * *

Elena pulled the covers over her head; the stray beam of light that peeked through the shades was blindingly bright, and the sound of traffic on the highway a hundred feet away was too loud in her ears. But worst of all was the hunger. All she could think about was getting something to eat, and there was only one thing she craved.

She heard the door to the motel room open. Elena peeked beneath the blankets to see Damon walk in, with a boy no older than fourteen trailing in behind him.

The moment he walked in, Elena's eyes were drawn to the younger boy, especially the bulging veins on his neck and wrists. _Stop that_, she ordered herself, but she knew she had to feed on human blood. Despite everything, Elena was too afraid to die.

"Hi, Elena. Getting cozy under there?" Damon greeted her, a smile on his face but concern in his eyes. She shot him a dirty look, but said nothing.

"Hey, so how much is an eighth? I've only got thirty bucks," the boy said. "C'mon, dude, let me see the goods."

Damon grinned. "You _are_ the goods." Before the boy could reply, Damon had moved to his throat and was drinking deeply. The boy passed out almost immediately. The scent of blood entered the air, and Elena's mouth began to water.

Damon lifted his head to look at Elena, pulling his teeth from the boy's throat. "Hungry?"

She got off the bed and walked towards Damon, her body begging for blood. When she was a foot away, Elena found herself unconsciously licking her lips. Damon's eyes were playful, delighted by the hunger he saw on her face. "It won't take much to change you- just so you know," he said.

Damon extended the boy's body towards her, so his neck was barely inches away from Elena's mouth. Blood oozed from his neck, red and warm and alluring. She lowered her head and began to drink.

Elena was surprised that there was no metallic tang in the blood. On the contrary: it ran hot, sweet and syrupy, and the more she drank, the better she felt. The buzzing in her head died down, and strength filled every limb. _Damon was right,_ she realized.

With every swallow, she intended to stop. Elena didn't want to kill this boy, this innocent; but the more she drank, the more she craved it, and Damon certainly wasn't going to stop her. It occurred to Elena that all that stood between this boy and death was her will- and something inside her was thrilled by that.

She drank until there was no more. Elena lifted her head gingerly, and caught her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes had become blood red, and the veins around them had become raised and dark. Her lengthened canines- really, all of her teeth- were stained pink.

"Good job," Damon said with a smile, tossing the boy's lifeless body aside. It landed on the floor with a thud. His features shifted, and his face took on its regular appearance. Elena did the same, her eyes wide with shock.

Damon saw her distraught look, and his forehead creased with worry. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it." He looked at the boy's corpse thoughtfully. "We'll take the body to the next town over and burn it. That way it's not Mystic Falls' problem, and no one will come looking for us." He looked at Elena, whose face was still blank with shock. "Elena?"

"You made me kill him," she said, as if trying to coerce herself into believing her own words. "You must have compelled me-"

"Oh, no. As much as I'd like to take credit for your first kill," Damon said with a smirk, "that was all you, babe. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"I hate you!" she screamed, throwing herself upon Damon. Elena knocked the other vampire to the floor, landing upon his chest and pinning down his arms. "You're an evil bastard."

Their eyes met- ice blue and warm brown- and suddenly Elena realized she was straddling Damon. His body was warm with fresh blood, and her heart began to race. She knew her emotions were running strong, but she didn't expect to feel so… _fond_ of Damon.

From the look on his face, he was sharing similar thoughts. Damon began to smirk. "I may be an evil bastard," he said, "but I think you like it." He managed to break Elena's hold on his arms, running his hands along her thighs as she kept him pinned to the floor.

The feeling of his hands running up and down her legs made Elena lose her concentration, and in a flash of movement, she was against the wall, with Damon pressing against her backside. Elena stood immobile as Damon's hands ran from her shoulders to her waist to her hips. His tall frame nearly enveloped her; Elena felt her body tingle as Damon pressed even closer to her, one hand beginning to dip down her thigh, the other caressing her breast.

_You're too emotional. You're transitioning. You love Stefan_. A thousand logical thoughts filled Elena's head, but the only master she obeyed now was the hot human blood that burned in her veins and made her feel alive. Now, it commanded her to give into Damon's touch.

"Didn't it feel good to kill that kid?" he whispered in her ear. "I bet you feel powerful." He chuckled slightly. "Now Stefan doesn't have to run to your rescue anymore."

"Rescue me from you?" she said with a gasp, as Damon's fingers dipped beneath her jeans, exploring every inch of her.

"Do you want to be rescued?" His voice was low and throaty. He pressed his lips to her neck, making Elena shudder. Damon flipped her around, putting her back to the wall. With a low growl, he grabbed her by the shirt collar and pulled her into a long kiss.

Their lips parted and eyes opened, and Elena found herself staring into Damon's vampire visage. She ran her tongue over her teeth, and she knew she looked the same.

"You didn't answer me," Damon said, his fangs brushing against Elena's ear. "Do you need to be rescued?"

She nuzzled his neck, just scratching the skin with her fangs. Elena licked away the droplets of blood. "No."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank so much for all the wonderful reviews! It really thrills me to know people like the story. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter (which has a Smut Warning with a capital S)!

* * *

Sheila laid a map of Virginia on the kitchen table. "Bonnie, do you have the scrying crystal?

"Yes, Grams," she replied, holding up the leather strap with the thumb-sized crystal at the end.

"Good. We need something of Elena's for Bonnie to hold while she scries. Do you have anything?" Sheila asked Stefan.

He pulled a chain from his pocket. "Her vervain necklace?" Bonnie said. "Why would she go anywhere without it?"

"Because Damon snatched her right out of her bed, after she had taken it off," Stefan snapped. Bonnie's eyes fell. "I'm sorry, Bonnie. I'm not angry at you- I'm angry with myself."

"Save that anger for your brother," said Sheila. "Bonnie, hold the necklace in your scrying hand."

Bonnie looked at her hand, the map, and then back up at her grandmother skeptically. "And I just spin it over the map, and it'll land wherever Elena is?"

"Yes. Focus on Elena. I know you're afraid for her," Grams said softly. Bonnie swallowed, averting her eyes. "But you need to use that fear, and let it strengthen your power."

"OK," Bonnie replied quietly, looking quickly at Stefan before she began to spin the pendant. The crystal caught the sunlight as it circled the map, but never stopped or slowed. Sheila began to frown.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked. "Do you think they left the state?"

"Perhaps. That's one reason why the spell wouldn't work."

"What are some other reasons?" he said.

Sheila sighed. "Either we need to use another map… or Elena's dead. You can't scry for the dead, vampire or otherwise."

Stefan's face went slack. "You don't think- Grams, how could you say that?" Bonnie said, horrified. She set the scrying crystal and necklace on the table, and Stefan snatched the necklace.

"I need to go," said Stefan, walking out of the kitchen. Bonnie followed him into the living room, where he was putting on his coat. "I need to find her. If he's turned her, she's going to need help with the transition."

Bonnie looked pale. "And if he hasn't?"

Stefan closed his eyes for a moment, as if he couldn't bear to entertain the thought. But when his eyes opened, Bonnie could see a slow-smoldering anger within them. "Then I'm going to kill him."

* * *

"The blood feels good, doesn't it?" Damon whispered into Elena's ear, running his fingers through her hair. "Gets you… riled up?"

"Yes," she sighed as his fingers began to dip inside her, just beneath her jeans and panties. Her knees went weak at his touch.

Damon removed his hand from her without a word, using it to guide Elena to the bed. She laid back and allowed Damon to climb on top. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it aside, his eyes never leaving Elena's. "I've wanted you so badly," he said before kissing her neck hungrily. She felt her arousal bloom between her legs, and began to breathe heavily when Damon's hand brush over inner thigh.

She let out a long moan. "Damon."

With a ravenous growl, he tore off her t-shirt and unclasped her bra, exposing two full breasts. Damon placed his mouth upon one, licking and gently biting, fighting the urge not to sink his teeth into her supple flesh. Elena's eyes closed blissfully.

Elena maneuvered her arm between Damon's legs, and stroked his erect cock, which threatened to burst through his jeans. Her touch made him groan. Overcome with lust, Damon ripped his canines into Elena's bare collarbone.

She let out a cry of pain, but the way Elena clenched his cock with one hand and dug her nails into his back with the other let Damon know she enjoyed it. He licked the blood from the wound before kissing Elena again; when he pulled away, she was wearing a bloody smile.

"Fuck me, Damon," she begged him.

"Oh, yeah?" One of his hands had found its way beneath Elena's jeans, stroking and twisting her clit. She writhed at his touch, the sensation of his hands upon her nearly enough to make her come. "What's the magic word?" he whispered.

Elena's eyes opened. She grabbed Damon's hair, pulling his face close to hers. "Now."

"That wasn't the word I was looking for." A teasing smile graced his face. His fingers continued to work between her legs, and her head dipped back with a shudder.

She lifted her head quickly, pulling Damon towards her and kissing him wildly. Her fangs left his lips raw and bloody. "Please," she whispered.

It didn't take much to convince him. Damon stood, removing his pants and underwear quickly, as Elena did the same. He grabbed her by the legs and slid her body across the bed as he stood at the edge, burying his dick between her legs. "Oh, god," Elena cried out as he entered her and began to thrust. She threw her arms around Damon's back, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him even closer. Her breathing came in long, clenched moans that increased to short, incoherent cries.

"That's right," Damon whispered in Elena's ear. His lips curled into a smile as he watched pleasure wash over her face with every thrust. "Tell me how you like it."

Elena's body clenched and she came with a gasping sigh, her body screaming with pleasure, just as Damon's thrusting increased. He let out a long moan as he finished inside of her.

He pulled out and flopped down on the bed beside her. Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's body, tossing one of her legs over his. "How was that?" she whispered in his ear.

The other vampire couldn't speak, but he made a deeply satisfied moan that brought a smile to Elena's face. "That good?" she said.

"Yes, _that_ good," Damon replied, nuzzling Elena's neck. "Was it ever that good with Stefan?"

Elena shot him a look. "Fine, fine. I'd rather not know anyway. Not that I think my brother could outperform me in any way- I just don't want to see his good name desecrated," he replied dryly. "How are you doing?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, assessing. "I'm…" She smiled. "I'm very good. And hungry, actually." Elena opened her eyes and looked at her maker. "But I just fed."

"You're still transitioning. You're going to need a lot of blood for a few weeks." Damon looked over the curtains over the window, and saw that the sun was just beginning to set. His lips curled into a smile. "Now it's time to teach you to hunt."

"Stefan told me that for vampires, the hunt is better than the actual feeding."

Damon snorted. "He _would_ say that. For someone on an all-Bambi diet, the hunt's the only thing to look forward to."

Elena bit her lip. _What would Stefan say if he had seen you kill that boy?_ she wondered. _He'd probably be disgusted with you._ She gripped Damon's body a little tighter. _I don't need to live by his rules_, she thought. _Plenty of other vampires feed from humans. Besides- they're just humans._

She shuddered at her own thoughts. Damon seemed to know that Elena's mind was wandering, and he kissed her neck softly. She turned to look at him. "What?"

"Nothing. Just enjoying a pretty girl in my bed. It's been awhile since I've had this good of a time."

Elena pushed any thoughts of Stefan and morality out of her head. "I was beginning to wonder if you only turned me because of the book," she informed him, "or if maybe there was something more that you wanted."

"Like what?" Damon may have sounded innocent, but the look on his face wasn't.

"Did you change me because I look like her?" Damon pulled back, giving her an incredulous look. "You accused Stefan of it. There's no way you'll ever see her again- am I just her replacement?"

Damon shook his head. "Is that what you think? You are an entirely different creature from Katherine. I changed you because it's fun to screw with Stefan-" Elena giggled "-and because I thought we could wreak wonderful havoc together."

"I think you were right," Elena replied as she began stroke Damon's chest and legs with her hands. There was something dark and delicious in her eyes as she began to kiss at Damon's neck…

* * *

Stefan was surprised to find the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House unlocked. "Hello?" he called as he stepped inside. "Damon?"

"Stefan?" The vampire turned, and found Jeremy Gilbert standing in his living room.

"Jeremy, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"The door was unlocked. I thought Elena might be here, but nobody's home, clearly." Jeremy crossed his arms as he stared down Stefan. "Have you seen my sister?"

"I'm looking for her."

"Then help me, please," he said breathlessly. "Jenna is freaking out, and I just have this bad feeling about the whole thing."

Stefan shook his head. "It'll be easier for me to find her if I do this alone."

"Why?" Jeremy asked incredulously. "What are you doing that I can't help you with?"

_I don't have time for this,_ Stefan thought. He looked at Jeremy's wrist, and saw he was wearing the vervain bracelet that Stefan had given Elena. "You've just to trust me with this one. Look, I've got your number, and I'll call you if I hear anything," Stefan said as he shooed him outside, his eyes on the setting sun.

Jeremy frowned, but didn't put up a fight. "Call me if you hear _anything_. Anything at all."

"You have my word," he promised, before closing the door to the boarding house. Stefan leaned his back against the door, running his hands through his hair. He'd searched the high school, the Grill, the library, and the boarding house- so Damon hadn't brought Elena to any of the usual spots. Stefan knew he had to get creative.

Stefan went to the kitchen and filled a silver flask with deer blood. The sooner Elena was drinking animal blood, the sooner she'd adjust to it. He pulled Elena's necklace from his pocket, the scent of the vervain burning his nose slightly. Stefan was able to pick up her scent, a spicy-floral mix of perfume, cosmetics, and her natural musk.

Stefan walked out of the boarding house, Elena's scent hot in his nose. He took off into the woods, running nearly faster than the eye could see.

"Whoa," Jeremy whispered to himself. He had hidden behind one of the bushes on the Salvatores' property. "What the hell was that?"


	4. Chapter 4 Part I

I just want to thank again all the reviewers, and all of those who have added this story to their Story Alert/Favorite Stories. I am so thrilled to see that so many people like this story! And I can't lie- I'm addicted to the reviews. I'm like Audrey II: "Feed Me!" Anyway, this is a short chapter, but I'll be posting the second half of this chapter very soon. Keep reviewing!

* * *

Two teenagers that Elena vaguely recognized from school sat around a fire in the woods, drinking vodka from the bottle and carrying on loudly. She and Damon watched them from the shadows as the young couple began to make out.

"Boy, doesn't that look like fun," Damon whispered in Elena's ear, just barely biting her earlobe as he finished.

"Maybe later," she replied absently, her eyes locked on the two humans. "I'm too hungry to think about anything else right now."

"Then go for it," he replied. Elena grinned ferociously, before leaping out of the bushes like a cat, tackling the young boy to the ground.

"What the hell?" the boy shouted, trying to push Elena off of him. But despite being a head taller and having an extra fifty pounds on her, Elena still had the upper hand. His shouts grew quieter as she plunged her fangs into his throat.

"Dylan!" his girlfriend cried hysterically, until Damon came from behind, latching his arm around the girl's tiny waist, before ripping into her neck.

Elena looked up from her dinner, to watch Damon feed on Dylan's girl, digging his fingernails into her tender flesh. When the girl's eyelids started to close, and her neck began to bend from its own weight, Damon tossed the body into the bushes where he and Elena had emerged from.

Elena did the same. Damon looked upon her appreciatively. Vampirism looked good on her. She had been a strong, smart human (unlike the other girls Damon was accustomed to), and becoming a vampire had only emphasized those traits. Now she was strong, smart, and hungry, making her very dangerous. Damon licked the blood off his lips: he preferred his women dangerous.

"Do you want to keep hunting?" Elena asked, her red eyes still brimming with hunger. Damon remembered that feeling; when he fed for the first time, he had thought his hunger would never be quenched.

"No, not yet," Damon said slowly. He extended her hand and curled his finger, beckoning Elena towards him. She walked up to him with a smirk. "Is there something else you wanted?"

"Maybe," he admitted. "Although if we keep doing this, every time you feed, you're going to want to fuck me."

She blinked innocently. "Is that such a bad thing?" Elena ran her hands through Damon's hair, as he placed his hands on her waist.

"No, I suppose not," he replied, before giving Elena a fanged kiss. She moaned beneath Damon's lips, gripping his hair as his mouth dipped down her neck.

"Elena."

The vampires turned, to find Stefan staring at them with wide eyes. His face was stony and emotionless, but his hands were gripped into tight fists. Elena's mouth dropped open, while Damon grinned, fangs and all.

"Oh my God," she whispered. Elena could feel the dried blood around her mouth, and the sensation of Damon's hands around her torso. She automatically shifted her features, so that she looked human again.

"Hello, Stefan," said Damon. "Sorry you missed dinner- we just ate."

Stefan was speechless, his gaze lingering on Elena. "I can't believe you did this."

"I put my trust in you, and you broke it," Damon replied coldly. "You had to know there would be consequences for that."

"I didn't think you would take it out on _her_," sneered Stefan. "Elena, I'm so sorry."

She hesitated before she answered. A million emotions were running through her: anger and guilt and lust, for _both_ brothers. "Don't be sorry," she told him haughtily. Elena felt Damon's hands travel up her back, pulling her closer. Stefan said nothing, but narrowed his eyes. "I'm not."

"It's understandable that she was confused. With you as her only example, of course she thought becoming a vampire was the worst thing that could ever happen to her," Damon explained to his brother. "Now she knows better."

Stefan did his best to ignore his brother. "Elena, please. I can help you through the transition. You don't have to kill anyone, or drink human blood."

"But why wouldn't she want to?" Damon wondered.

"Shut up, Damon," Stefan warned him. "Elena, he doesn't care about you. He's just doing this to punish _me_."

Elena looked up at Damon, feeling confused. Who had her best interest at heart: Damon or Stefan?

Damon glared at his brother, and Elena felt his grip tighten protectively. "You'd like that. That would make this easier. You're a saint, and I'm a monster. You protect, and I destroy. If only it were that easy."

"It is, actually. You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself, and you never have." Stefan took a step towards his brother, his anger beginning to reach the boiling point.

"Stop it," Elena snapped, causing both brothers to give her looks of surprise. She couldn't stand their bickering; she didn't need the two of them to argue on her behalf. "I don't need you to protect me- either of you."

Elena pulled away from Damon. She looked at both Salvatores. New blood ran hot in her veins, and with it, her emotions. Her love for Stefan hadn't died when she became a vampire. Yet she knew he was wrong when he claimed that Damon didn't care about her. The connection they had had in life, deep but unexplored, seemed to be blossoming now.

She needed to get away, to clear her head. Elena began to run, disappearing into the trees. Damon tried to run after her, but Stefan tackled him to the ground. "What have you done to her?" he growled, gripping his brother by the coat. Stefan bared his fangs, his eyes growing red and veiny.

"Nothing. She's just embracing the life. You're just disappointed she doesn't want to share a skunk-blood eternity with you."

Stefan stood, still grasping Damon's coat, and tossed him twenty feet into a tree. Damon slid down the trunk to the roots, wincing. "You've ruined everything," Stefan said as he walked towards his brother. "For the first time in a long time, I was truly happy. And now you've destroyed it, just like you always do."

"So what are you going to do? Kill me?" Damon snarled as he rose to his feet. He spread his arms like Christ on the cross, his eyes never leaving his brother's. "Go ahead. Take your shot."

Stefan raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"If you love Elena and want to help her so much, you wouldn't waste your time with me. So kill me quickly, or let's _both_ go and find her. The longer she's alone, the more likely she is to hurt someone," Damon added.

Stefan made a face. "You're right," he said. "But this isn't over."

"Is it ever?" Damon and Stefan exchanged a look, before Stefan took off running into the trees, his brother following.


	5. Chapter 4 Part II

So many wonderful reviews! I can't thank you all enough. Reviews kick my muse into shape, and I'm able to get the chapters out to you guys faster (without sacrificing quality, of course). Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, my God," Jeremy said, his eyes wide, when he opened the front door. "You're alive.

Elena smiled. "Hi, Jeremy." She could see the worry in her brother's eyes, and all she wanted to do was to pull him into a hug and tell him everything was all right. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course you can," he said, giving his sister a confused look. Jeremy took a step back, and Elena walked into the house. "Where have you been? Jenna's been losing her mind- she's at the sheriff's department right now."

"Good," Elena replied absently. Aunt Jenna was the last person she wanted to see- she was sure that Jenna would berate her for staying out, not calling- all of those inconsequential teenage screw-ups.

_It's not like I have to listen if she does_, Elena thought. _I can just rip her throat out_. The thought sent both a shudder and a thrill through her.

"Did you see Stefan? He said he was looking for you," Jeremy said. "I asked him to give me a call if he saw you."

Elena shook her head. "No- I was with Damon."

"_Damon_?" he asked incredulously. "Jesus, Elena, what are you doing? Only one of us can be on drugs at a time," he added jokingly.

"It doesn't really matter- look, you wouldn't understand," she told him impatiently. Elena wanted a hot shower and a change of clothes, and she _didn't_ want to answer her brother's questions. She began to walk away. "I'm going upstairs-"

"Are they vampires?" The question made Elena stop in her tracks. She whirled around to look at Jeremy, who stood with his arms crossed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know Stefan's a good athlete, but I saw him running today. He's not just good-athlete fast; he's _not-human _fast. Combine that with the deaths, and all the weird things that have been happening lately… And if Stefan's a vampire, then Damon is _definitely_ one."

Elena paused. She could see that there was no use lying to him. "You're right," she told her brother. "You're right about everything."

Jeremy's jaw dropped open; apparently he wasn't prepared for the idea that he could be right. "Wow. Holy shit. Uh, I was really hoping you were going to tell me I'm delusional."

"Oh, Jeremy, don't be scared," Elena said, walking towards her brother and hugging him. "Don't worry. I can protect us from any vampire."

When she pressed her head against his chest, she could hear Jeremy's heart beating away, and the sound of blood pumping in his veins. Suddenly she was hungry again. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Elena lifted her head and looked up at Jeremy. "Watch." She turned her head, and her vampiric features emerged.

Jeremy jumped back, nearly slipping on the welcome mat on the floor. "Oh my God- you're a vampire too?"

"It's OK. You don't need to feel sorry for me. I've been given a gift." She grinned. "I'm strong, I'm fast, and I'm going to be seventeen forever."

He swallowed painfully, and Elena could see the veins on Jeremy's neck begin to throb. "Please don't kill me," he begged her.

"Don't look at me like that," she said when she saw fear rising in her brother's eyes. "I'm not going to feed on you."

"I'm sorry." Jeremy shook his head. "I don't know how else to look at you."

"Like I'm your sister! Your friend!" Anger, hot and furious, bubbled up inside Elena. "How can you treat me like I'm a- a monster?"

Jeremy was pressed against the front door; Elena was inches away from his neck, sniffing him. "You're not a monster," he said slowly.

"Liar. I can smell the fear all over you," she growled, her red eyes narrowed. It took all of Elena's self-control not to leap upon her brother and drink him dry.

The front door flung open, sending Jeremy and Elena flying across the room. In the doorway stood both Salvatore brothers. "Elena," Stefan said. "Come with us. Leave your brother alone."

"I wasn't going to hurt him!" she said, her features shifting back to their normal form.

"It doesn't matter," said Damon. "Let's get out of here, and we can get you something to eat."

"This is really fucked up," Jeremy muttered, looking back and forth between his sister and the Salvatores.

Elena looked at her brother for a long moment, before nodding. "OK." She walked over to the guys. Stefan tried to put his arm around Elena's shoulders, but she rebuffed him. She slid under Damon's arm instead.

"Wait, where are you taking her?" asked Jeremy as the three of them walked out the front door. "Is she going to be OK?"

"She'll be fine," Stefan said. He wished that Jeremy wasn't wearing his vervain bracelet; it would have been a lot easier to just wipe his mind of the whole encounter. "Don't tell anyone about this."

Jeremy gave him a disbelieving look. "What do you want me to say? She came home and then she left?"

"She never came home- that's what you'll say," Stefan said. "Look, we'll figure out something, some way to make this right."

Jeremy didn't say anything, but looked away from Stefan's gaze. "Don't go home tonight," he told him. "I think the police are probably going to question you about Elena's disappearance. I know that you're innocent, but-"

"Thanks," Stefan said with a nod.

"Give me a call if you need anything. And I mean _anything._" Jeremy walked back into the house without another word. Stefan turned back to the driveway, where Elena and Damon were resting against a car.

"We can't go home," Stefan informed the two of them. "There's a search party looking for you, and the police want to question the two of us."

"So where do we go?" said Elena.

"Anywhere we want," Damon said with a smile. "I'm done with Mystic Falls anyway."

"Damon, we can't just go," said Stefan. "We've assumed lives here. It'll be even more suspicious if we bolt."

"Wouldn't it be better for everyone to think I'm dead?" Elena asked. "Everyone can get on with their lives, and nobody has to know about vampires who doesn't already."

"But your family's here, Elena. Your friends- what will Jeremy do without you? He just lost your parents, and to lose you too-"

"Way to lay on the guilt, Stefan," Damon said with a raised brow.

Elena lowered her head, her dark hair falling around her face like a curtain. "You're right," she said slowly. "We can't just go."

"Fine, then," Damon said snappily, before turning to Elena. "Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere safe," she said weakly. Damon looked at Stefan, and it appeared they both had had the same thought at the same time.

"Do you think she'll-"

"I can't imagine she'll let all three of us in," Stefan said. "And she certainly likes me more than you."

Damon gritted his teeth but didn't argue. "Fine. _You_ take her then. I'll go play nice with the sheriff and try to get her off our trail."

"_Our_ trail?" Stefan repeated blankly. "Try _your_ trail of dead bodies."

"It wasn't just Damon who left bodies behind, Stefan," Elena said, her head snapping up sharply. Stefan saw wickedness in her half-smile. "I helped."

Stefan swallowed painfully.


	6. Chapter 5 Part I

Hello readers! I am shocked- _shocked_- by the number of Story Alert e-mails I have gotten from this story. It makes me feel amazing! Thank you again. (P.S. Keep reviewing!) Anyway, I'm going to be splitting up the chapters again (for both easier reading and dramatic effect) so enjoy the first half of chapter five!

* * *

It was early the next morning. Stefan had been dozing in a chair in the guest bedroom at Sheila Bennett's for about fifteen minutes when Elena began to stir on the bed. "Damon," she murmured.

"It's Stefan, Elena," he said tightly, moving from his chair over to the bed.

She looked up at him with curious eyes. "Where are we?"

"Bonnie's grandmother's. How are you feeling?"

"I'm… I think I'm OK. I'm a little hungry," she admitted.

Stefan pulled a flask from the back pocket of his jeans and handed it to Elena. "Here. I filled this up at home before I went looking for you."

Sitting up, she unscrewed the top and sniffed. Elena made a face; the blood smelled old and sour. "What is this?"

"Deer blood. I know it's not what you're used to, but you can get used to it."

Elena hesitated, and took a sip. She swallowed with a forced smile. It was blood all right, and it quenched her hunger fine. But it was stale and cold, and didn't fill her with the strength she had grown accustomed to.

"What if I don't want to get used to it?" she asked Stefan.

"You don't want to hurt anyone, Elena. I know you. No one gets hurt when you feed from animals."

Elena was silent for a moment. "When was the last time you fed from a human?"

He raised his eyebrows, startled by her question. "No. We're not doing this."

"Is that why you're giving me this crap to drink? You don't even remember what it tastes like, do you? _Real_ blood. Hot and thick…" Elena licked her lips, and she watched Stefan's eyes land upon her mouth with interest. "C'mon, Stefan. Let's bond as vampires. When did you last feed from a human?"

Stefan glared at her. _Don't kid yourself,_ Elena thought. _You wish you were drinking human blood, too._ "It was more than a hundred years ago. I stopped because-" He said nothing for a long moment, but she could see him clenching the bed sheets. "I stopped, because I value human life above everything else," he said tightly. "I thought you used to, too."

"Hey," Elena began, "I have no problem with humans. What I _do_ have a problem with is deliberately drinking bad blood, and not even getting a power boost from it." She eyed Stefan like he was one of her prey. "You've spent so much time drinking this crap… I bet you're barely stronger than I am. And I'm just a newborn."

Elena could have sworn she saw Stefan's eyes darken with anger for a moment. "I'm not going to play these games with you, Elena." Stefan stood and moved towards the bedroom door. "Look, you can drink as much of the deer blood as you want. We're leaving tonight."

"Leaving?" Elena repeated. "What are you talking about? What does Damon-"

"By the time Damon gets back from the sheriff's, we'll be gone already."

Elena felt her stomach drop. "Again- what are you talking about?"

"Damon was right last night. We need to get out of this town. There's no way you can make the transition smoothly here. We need to get you somewhere isolated."

"I'm not going anywhere," Elena told him flatly. "I thought you said last night I needed to stay here. For Jeremy. Remember that?"

Stefan shook his head. There was something protective and territorial in his eyes that made Elena feel trapped. "I was wrong. You're dangerous. You could hurt someone."

"Yeah right. You're just jealous that Damon's the one who made me." Elena loved seeing the anger and hurt that filled Stefan's eyes. "You wish you could hunt and feed with us, too. Don't you? Is that why you're punishing me?"

"Elena-"

She stood up and crossed the room, wrapping her arms around Stefan's neck. He kept his arms still at his sides, but he didn't push Elena away. "You can have fun, too, Stefan," she whispered in his ear. "You just have to give in."

Her breath was hot on his ear, and her lips had just barely brushed his neck when Stefan pushed her away. "I can't- I _won't_," he said through gritted teeth, looking angrier than Elena had ever seen him. He paused for a moment, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "This is for the best, Elena. I promise you."

"You can't make me-" Elena was fully prepared to follow Stefan out of the bedroom and into the hall, but she shrieked when sun from the hall windows made contact with her bare neck and arms. Her skin sizzled, leaving a trail of fine white smoke. Elena backed into the darkened bedroom and slammed the door shut, avoiding Stefan's sad puppy-dog stare.

* * *

Stefan walked downstairs, and was surprised to find Bonnie sitting in the living room, waiting quietly. "We're not going to stay for long," he informed them. "Just until it's safe for us to go back to the boarding house."

"As long as Grams doesn't find out, we're fine. Good thing she's in a faculty meeting all day." Bonnie hesitated, glancing upstairs. "How is she?"

"She, she's… I don't know," Stefan admitted, sitting down on the couch beside Bonnie. "She's angry, scared, confused- I want to get her out of Mystic Falls. Can you think of anywhere I can take her?"

"Leave town? Why?" Bonnie looked at Stefan suspiciously. "Don't you think it would be better for her to stay with her friends and family right now, when she needs them most?"

"She's too emotional, too unruly. Jeremy invited her into the house last night. That means Elena can walk in anytime, and do whatever she wants. It'll be easier to control her somewhere rural, somewhere where there aren't a lot of humans around."

"I guess you're right," said Bonnie with a resigned look on her face. "What did Damon say when you told him?"

Stefan wouldn't meet her eyes. "I'm hoping working with the sheriff and joining the search party for Elena will distract him long enough for us to get out of town."

"Stefan-" Bonnie hated Damon as much as anyone, but she knew that not letting him in on a decision like this could backfire badly.

"He's telling her to give into her instincts, which right now is to kill recklessly. She doesn't know right from wrong yet, and Damon's been pointing her down the wrong path the entire way." Bonnie didn't say anything, but she could see something else in Stefan's eyes. He had refused to tell her and Grams where he had found Elena, and had said almost nothing about Damon. "Please, Bonnie. Think. Where can I take Elena?"

Bonnie sighed. "Well… Caroline's dad has a cabin in the mountains, about two hours west of here. They only go there in the summer, and they usually rent it out in the winter. But the economy's been so bad that the cabin's been empty for weeks."

"That's perfect," Stefan said quickly. "We'll leave tonight."

She bit her lip. "Stefan… Tell me that this is the right thing, to leave town. Please."

"I don't want what happened to Vicki to happen to Elena. And I think leaving Mystic Falls is the only way to prevent that." Stefan stared into her eyes; when Bonnie looked into Stefan's eyes, she could see something protective and territorial there. It made her feel safe. "If anything, please believe that I only want the best for her."

Bonnie nodded. "I believe you."

* * *

Damon, along with the other thirty or so volunteers who were helping to look for Elena, stood at the edge of the woods by the highway. "I need to make a phone call first," he informed Sheriff Forbes. "I'll catch up."

"We'll see you soon," she replied, as the searchers followed her into the forest.

Damon turned his back to the search party as he pulled out his phone and dialed his brother. "How is she?" he asked before Stefan could greet him.

"She's resting. How's it going over on your end?"

"Well, I spent most of the morning getting rid of the bodies- I tossed them over the county line. I was interviewed by the sheriff before noon, and the rest of the day has been spent with the Elena Gilbert search party. I think if I spend another ten minutes with them, we'll be completely in the clear."

"But that'll only be until sundown," Stefan replied. "Why don't you stay for a little longer?"

Damon raised an eyebrow. The last few days had taught him it was a stupid idea to trust his brother with anything. "Why? Why do you need me so far away?"

"It's so the sheriff and the rest of the town doesn't suspect anything."

"Or maybe it's so you can fill Elena's head with thoughts of animal blood and a neutered lifestyle." Stefan's lack of reply made Damon clutch his phone tightly. "What are you up to, little brother?"

"Nothing. Just, let's give Elena a little time to rest. By the time you get back, we'll both be able to talk to her. OK?"

"Sure thing. I'll see you after dark." Damon ended the call with a smirk on his face. How stupid did Stefan take him to be? Clearly he wanted to be alone with Elena for a little longer, and that was something he could not abide by. He took off running.


	7. Chapter 5 Part II

Hello again! Thank you SO MUCH for all the wonderful reviews. In exchange for your loyal readership, this chapter has a **smut warning!!** Enjoy!!

* * *

Stefan ended the call on his end. "I'm going home to pick up my car," he told Bonnie. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"OK," she said, watching Stefan leave. When the front door closed, she turned around- and gasped when she saw Elena directly behind her.

"Oh, my God," Bonnie said, putting her hand to her heart. "Elena. Hi. How did you get out of your room?"

"The sun's just started to set. This direct sunlight thing is really a bitch." There was something about the tilt of her head, the gleam in her eye that frightened Bonnie. Elena's lips curled into a smile. "But I've got some other cool powers to compensate for that- like super hearing."

"Oh?" Bonnie said nervously as she took a step back.

"I could hear you telling Stefan all about Caroline's cabin, and plotting to get me out of town." Elena's brown eyes were so dark, they were nearly black. "How could you, Bonnie? How could you betray your own best friend?"

"I- I was just trying to help you. Stefan said-"

"_Stefan_ said? Since when does Stefan know best?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't understand. Don't you still love Stefan? I know a lot's changed, but what about your feelings for him?"

"All Stefan has are issues about being a vampire that he enjoys projecting on me. It's all about moral integrity with him. God, can you _imagine_ spending eternity with a stick that far up your ass?"

"So, what? Who's your type now, Damon?" Bonnie asked, derision in her voice. The smug smile on Elena's face confirmed it. "Oh, no, Elena… Damon's _evil_. He's killed people!"

"So have I." Bonnie went pale; Elena did her best to hide her delight at that. "Does that make me evil?"

All of a sudden, there was the sound of frantic knocking at the front door. Elena and Bonnie exchanged a tense look. "Open up!" they both heard Damon call. "I know she's in there, and if you don't let me have her-"

Bonnie marched over to the door and flung it open. "What are you going to do?" she asked, narrowing her eyes darkly at the vampire. "You can't come in anyway."

"Damon!" Elena cried. "Stefan wants to leave town tonight- he was going to take me away while you were with the search party."

"He wanted to do _what_?" he snapped. His jaw clenched angrily as he spoke. "I'm going to kill him."

The vampiress began to walk towards the door, but Bonnie stood between her and Damon. "Don't make me use my powers on you," she warned Elena.

"What are you going to do? Float a feather at me? I'm so scared." In a flash of speed, Elena had Bonnie by the neck, her fangs protruding inches from her throat. "_You're_ the one who should be scared."

"Elena, please," Bonnie said with wide eyes. "I'm your best friend!"

"That was before you sold me out to Stefan." Elena gave Bonnie a fanged smile, before tossing her into the living room wall. She tore into her friend's throat as she screamed. Damon watched her feed for another minute before Elena pulled away and slammed Bonnie's head into the wall. Bonnie slunk the ground.

"That's not going to knock her out for long," Damon informed her.

"That's fine," she said. Without another word, she crossed through the threshold and wrapping her arms around his neck. He grabbed her tightly and kissed her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. Goddamn Stefan, thinking he knows what's best for me. How dare he just try to take me away?"

"It's part of his do-gooder nature; he's blinded to everything except what he thinks is right." Damon kissed Elena again, cupping her chin with his hand. "Good thing we don't have that problem."

Elena smirked. "I think he was just jealous." Her love for Stefan had not died overnight, that was true. But his total and absolute disregard for her opinion had killed any lingering romantic feelings within her. She ran her hands over Damon's chest, thrilled to be touching him again. "Take me to feed, baby. I'm starving."

"You didn't want to finish her?" asked Damon, nodding towards Bonnie. "Or is it too weird to kill your best friend from kindergarten?"

"Not Bonnie. That'd be… all kinds of wrong." The thought made Elena look uncomfortable. "We need to get out of here."

"Just follow me."

Elena smiled, caressing Damon's face with her hand. "I'd follow you anywhere."

He kissed her softly, her smile blooming as she pulled away. In the blink of an eye, Damon was gone; a moment later, Elena was just behind him.

* * *

Stefan parked his car in the Bennett's driveway and went up to the front door. He knocked, but no one answered. "Bonnie?" he called.

Still no response. That worried him. Pressing his shoulder and side into the door, he pushed hard; the door flung open. On the floor lay Bonnie, bleeding from the neck. Stefan rushed to her side. "Bonnie? Bonnie!"

She stirred lightly, her eyelids fluttering. "Stefan," she said, speech slurred. Bonnie attempted to touch the bloody holes on her neck. "Elena…"

"Don't speak," he said. "Just hold on." Stefan picked up Bonnie and brought her outside. He laid her down in the backseat of the car, before getting into the driver's seat and taking off for the hospital.

* * *

"I don't know if this is the best idea, being here," Elena said as she and Damon walked into the Salvatore boarding house. They made their way through the corridor into the living room. "The police could-"

"I'm not worried about the police right now." Damon's eyes ran over Elena like an x-ray. "All I want right now is you."

"All that blood's making you not think straight," Elena said with a smirk. Damon's lust tended to intensify after he had fed- as did Elena's. Before going home, they had stopped for a snack; a man walking his dog in Bonnie's neighborhood.

"No, it's making me _horny_. There's a big difference." Damon ran his hands through Elena's hair, before delicately kissing at her jaw and neck. Elena tingled at his touch; it had only been hours, but it felt like _days_ since she had seen Damon. A rush ran through her as he nibbled at her earlobe. "And you're good enough to eat," he whispered.

He pushed her back on one of the couches; she flopped down with a smile. Damon knelt before her, lifting the hem of her shirt to plant soft kisses on her stomach. His blue eyes were full of mischief as he unzipped her jeans and shimmied them off her legs, until they were a denim pool around her ankles. Elena watched, mesmerized, as Damon's hands crawled up her thighs and pushed aside the cotton panties that were soaked between her legs. He spread her legs apart even further.

Damon licked at her wet folds, his tongue caressing every inch of skin. Elena let out a deep moan as Damon pushed his head in further, his mouth sucking at her clit. She grabbed his hair and pulled, hard. The intensity of her grip only made Damon hornier. "You taste amazing," she swore she heard him whisper as he made Elena scream with pleasure. Every inch that Damon licked throbbed with pleasure that grew with every flick of his tongue.

"Oh, fuck!" she cried out as Damon fingered her clit, his tongue still weaving in and out of her. Elena bucked her hips at every touch, coming with a deep, chesty moan and a wet finish in Damon's mouth.

She unlocked her fingers from his hair, allowing him to pull his head back. Damon's mouth was covered in her juices, and between his legs, Elena saw a certain member fighting against the tight fabric of his jeans. "Let me take of that," she offered, pushing Damon backwards. He lay back on the floor, his eyes full of eager anticipation. Elena stood, kicking off her jeans and pulling off her soaked panties. She straddled Damon's legs before undoing his zipper and removing his swollen cock from his boxers.

He groaned the moment Elena took him in her hands and began to massage his dick. "You like that, baby?" she asked coyly, giving him an eyeful of faux virgin innocence. Damon nodded fiercely, causing Elena's smile to grow. She lowered her head just above his cock, taking the head into her mouth and sucking hard.

"Oh, _fuck_, Elena," Damon said, as he watched her give him head. He moaned again as Elena licked his cock from base to head, before taking him fully into her mouth. Her hands dipped lower, squeezing and rubbing his balls. "Your mouth feels _amazing_."

Elena responded by sucking and squeezing harder. Damon made a wordless moan as he grabbed for Elena's long black hair, twirling the strands between his fingers. He began to thrust into her mouth. "Oh, god… I'm gonna come…"

Her mouth worked furiously as Damon's eyes squeezed shut, and he came with a cry. Elena pulled away from his cock, smiling. They were sweaty, and for the most part, still dressed. "How was that?" wondered Elena, although the look on her face implied she already knew the answer.

"I think you already know," was his breathless answer. Damon sat up, smiling like a little boy on Christmas morning. "Let's get in the shower. I'm feeling a little… sticky."

Elena grinned. "Sounds good to me."


	8. Chapter 6 Part I

Sorry for the long delay, I hope you're all still reading! THANK YOU again to all those who reviewed. Enjoy and keep reviewing!

* * *

Bonnie awoke with a start. "Don't hurt me!" she gasped, sitting up in bed. Her fear turned to confusion when she saw she wasn't in her bedroom.

"Bonnie." She looked down at her right hand, and saw someone was clutching it tightly; Stefan. "Are you OK?"

"Are we in the hospital? How did I get here?" She sat back in bed, trying to catch her breath.

"I found you at your grandmother's. Elena did this to you?" The way Stefan said her name made Bonnie wince. What had once been pain and disappointment was beginning to sound more like anger and hatred.

"Yes," Bonnie said quickly. "She came downstairs after the sun went down. That's when Damon came over."

Stefan grew pale. "I should've known he'd see through me," he muttered to himself.

"How long have we been here?" she asked.

He glanced up at the clock. "Two, three hours?" Stefan shrugged. "I don't know. They gave you a transfusion, and patched you up. You were moved in here about forty-five minutes ago."

Bonnie stared at Stefan. "And you stayed with me the entire time? Instead of looking for Damon and Elena?"

His eyes fell as he shrugged again. "I couldn't let you wake up alone." Stefan cleared his throat. "Besides, I need to know if they said anything that might help me find them."

She shook her head. "No, not that I remember. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I never should have left you alone with her. That was stupid of me. And dangerous."

"Stefan-"

"I'm going to take care of this, Bonnie." Stefan dropped her hand as he rose to his feet.

"Wait! What does that mean? You're not going to hurt Elena, are you?"

He didn't reply, instead straightening his coat. "I'll come back to check on you later." Their eyes met, and after a moment of hesitation, Stefan kissed Bonnie's forehead. Before she could react, he had walked out of the room.

* * *

Jeremy sat upstairs in his bedroom, sketching furiously. After staring at his sketchpad nonstop for an hour, he stopped. His drawing differed from his usual monster subjects. This was a couple, a man and a woman, but they were part-monster. Their eyes were shaded where human's eyes were white, with long, dark veins extending like Medusa's tentacles around them. Their canines were razor-sharp, with the man and woman's mouths clearly in a screaming position. How could he have drawn for an hour without realizing exactly for these people were?

The man could have been Stefan, but in Jeremy's mind, he had drawn Damon and Elena. The protective stance that the male vampire had over the female was very Stefan, but the wit and the anger in his eyes belonged to Damon. Jeremy pushed his sketchpad away, frustrated. For the last 24 hours, he had thought of nothing but his sister. When Jenna had asked if he had heard from her; when Mr. Saltzman looked at him suspiciously when Jeremy had said he wasn't joining the search party; when the kids at school had come up to him and tried to be nice to him, because who's unlucky enough to lose their parents _and_ their sister in the same year?

Jeremy was almost jealous of Elena. Becoming a vampire freed her from so many things. She could leave behind their stupid town and go where she wanted- with Damon, the guy she was most definitely fucking. He snorted when he realized that Elena probably wouldn't be so concerned over where she got into college. Jeremy closed his eyes: he wished he could have that kind of freedom. He was sick of Mystic Falls, sick of suburbia and high school and having only one or two friends to speak of.

He wasn't a vampire fan, per se, but he'd seen the movies. Vampires could travel the world, kill whomever they want, and get out of town without anyone knowing their name. Clearly some vampires were different, like Stefan... but Jeremy couldn't understand why Mystic Falls would appeal to a vampire anyway. No; if _he _was a vampire, he wouldn't be hanging out in a small town and attending high school for kicks. Jeremy would be out there seeing the world. His human life would be just a memory. He could almost imagine it...

* * *

Elena looked at herself in the mirror with an amused expression. Of course Stefan and Damon didn't have any female clothing lying around; but a quick trip to the attic had proved successful in finding clothes from the Salvatore women's pasts. She laughed at her reflection: a hippie blouse from the '60s, cigarette pants from the '50s, and saddle shoes from the '40s made an interesting, eclectic outfit.

"That's a good idea," Damon remarked from behind her. Elena turned to look at him; he was buttoning his shirt as he spoke. "If you wear a costume, none of the locals will recognize you."

"Ha ha," Elena replied with a roll of her eyes. "What locals? I thought we were getting out of town."

Damon looked surprised. "I thought you wanted to stay. Last night-"

"Last night I believed whatever Stefan told me. He told me to stay, and I stayed. Unfortunately for him-" She beckoned Damon closer with the curl of her finger; he walked forward, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "–I now have a mind of my own."

"I am ready to leave this town anytime." Damon kissed Elena softly, running his hands up and down the curves of her waist. "We've got a whole world to see, you and I."

"There's someone we have to bring with us," said Elena.

"Who?"

She gave him a meaningful look. "Stefan wasn't wrong about everything. There's one person in this town I can't leave behind."

Damon nodded. He understood her reasons, but he wasn't thrilled by them. He would've preferred it just be the two of them, but there were ways of arranging that.

"Damon Salvatore!" An angry female voice rang through the halls. Damon and Elena exchanged a look of confusion before they left the bedroom.

The front door was wide open. To Elena's surprise, a diminutive Asian girl stood in the hall. She looked a lot like Jeremy's friend Anna, who she had met for the first time the night Damon had made her a vampire.

"Did I invite you over, Anna, or did I forget to send out the invitation?" Damon said brusquely, taking the stairs two at a time. Elena waited at the top of the staircase silently.

"Nope. Good thing vampires don't need to be invited into another vamp's abode." With a furious glint in her eye, Anna backhanded Damon into the wall. Elena jumped; Anna was a vampire as well?

A golden-framed painting came crashing to the floor with Damon as he slid down the wall. "What's the matter?" He winced as he stood. "A few days ago, we were so chummy. It was like old times."

"I've been to your father's grave, Salvatore. I saw what's left of the Grimoire. Now thanks to you, my mother's going to be stuck in that goddamn tomb for all of eternity!"

"I know. It sucks," he said flatly. "But you're going to need to do me a favor, and get over it. What's done is done. Pearl's not getting out, and neither is anyone else. In the meantime, I suggest getting a hobby."

She looked so enraged she could hardly speak. It was then Anna turned and looked at Elena for the first time. "So, _this_ is where you've been for the past few days," she said with a smirk, looking at Damon. "You couldn't have Katherine, so you thought you'd have the next best thing?"

Damon's eyes narrowed. "Watch your mouth, Anna. Just because I haven't attacked you yet, doesn't mean I _won't_."

The rage within Anna had given way to grief, and there was sadness in her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't be hanging around here too much longer. Without the Grimoire, why bother?"

"So, what- you're skipping town?" said Damon.

"Well, what the hell else is here for me now?" said Anna exasperatedly. She looked at Elena. "You know, the only person worth getting to know in this town is your brother. He's a sweet kid."

"I know," replied Elena.

"We're thinking about getting out of Mystic Falls, too," Damon told Anna. "But before we do that- why not make Stefan pay for everything he's done to us?"

The idea of revenge brought the fire back into Anna's eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"C'mon, Anna, you've been around longer than I have. I'm sure you have a couple ideas on how to get vengeance." Damon grinned. "It'll be a good use of all that angry energy you have stored up in that tiny body."

Anna smiled. "Actually…"


	9. Chapter 6 Part II

Hello all! Sorry for such a long break between chapters! Wasn't last night's episode fabulous? Well, if you liked last night's ep, I have a feeling you'll like this chapter (if you like Jeremy/Anna- I wrote this chapter about a week ago and have been editing it, and was so surprised the similar themes!). Anyway, THANK YOU AGAIN for the multitude of reviews, and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Later that night, Jeremy was doing homework. It wasn't something he wanted to be doing, but it forced his thoughts away from his sister. He was finishing up his geometry and moving onto history when he heard a shriek come from Aunt Jenna. Nearly tripping over his chair, Jeremy dashed out of his room, rushing to the top of the stairs.

Jeremy looked down, and instead of seeing Aunt Jenna being massacred by vamps, like Jeremy had feared, he found her tightly embracing Elena. Damon stood beside her like her bodyguard, while- Jeremy swallowed hard- Anna hovered in the background.

What did Anna have to do with Damon and Elena? Jeremy jumped to the immediate conclusion. _No way_, he thought quickly. _That's crazy. Anna's my friend! She can't be a vampire- except for that thing with her eyes, and her interest in Johnathan Gilbert's journal…_

Her eyes lifted to meet his. Anna smiled, and Jeremy felt a surge of fear and lust. He'd always thought she was cute, especially when she smiled.

"Jeremy!" Jenna called, her voice bridging on hysterically happy. "Elena's here! Come downstairs!"

He trotted down the stairs, wondering why Elena could possibly want to visit the house. "Hi, little brother," Elena greeted him.

Jeremy couldn't tell if the warmth in her eyes was fake or real. He waved to her from a reasonable distance. "Hi."

Normally Jenna would have gotten on Jeremy's case about being antisocial, but she was too busy squealing over Elena to notice. "I am very, very glad that you are home safe and sound," she told her niece, "but you have some serious explaining to do about where you've been the past two days."

Elena stepped inside the house; Anna and Damon followed, and he closed the door behind him. Her smile was smugly defiant. "I don't think so, Aunt Jenna." She sniffed the air, and her smile grew. "Forgot your perfume today?"

Jenna looked confused. "Perfume? I've been so worried I almost forgot to brush my teeth this morning! What are you-"

"Let me feed from you, Jenna," Elena said. Jeremy watched as her eyes dilated, and Jenna's body suddenly stiffened.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jeremy exclaimed, moving towards his aunt. But he'd barely walked two steps before Anna's fine-boned arms were wrapped around him, halting him in his tracks. Her grip on him was iron-clad, assuring him that she was, in fact, a vampire. "Elena, stop it!"

Jenna's back was to Jeremy, and he watched as she walked towards Elena, her neck tilted. The vampiress's smile grew, and her features shifted into her vampiric ones. Red eyes gleaming, she tore into her aunt's neck.

Jeremy continued to fight through Anna's grip, but she was too strong. Damon sauntered over to him, inhaling deeply. "Don't you love the smell of blood in the air? Well, I guess you'll learn to love it," he said as Jeremy glared at him.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Damon shrugged with his usual coy smile, his eyes suddenly locked on Jeremy's wrist. "And I'll be taking _that_," he said, loosening the woven bracelet from his wrist. He sniffed it and made a disgusted face, before he tossed it away.

"Vervain?" Anna asked. The vampire nodded.

Elena pulled away from Jenna's neck, licking her mouth like a satisfied cat. "Damon? Want a taste?"

The vampire turned away from Jeremy, walking back towards Elena. He began to struggle against Anna's hold again. "Don't fight, Jeremy. We're not going to hurt you," she said.

His gaze, locked on Damon compelling Jenna again and sinking his teeth into her wrist, now turned to Anna. She still looked the unassuming girl he'd always pegged her to be. A little offbeat, maybe, but not a member of the undead. "You're a vampire."

Anna smiled. "I always knew you were bright."

He scoffed. "What are you doing with Elena and Damon?"

"The three of us all have a beef with a certain Stefan Salvatore. This is Step One in our plan."

"Anna!" Damon called to her. He peered over at her and Jeremy over Jenna's neck. "Hungry?"

"Don't we want to keep her alive?" Anna shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks."

Damon shrugged and pulled his phone from his pocket. "I've got a little phone call to make."

Elena nodded, and Damon moved into the living room. She turned to her aunt. "Help me find some rope," she said, her pupils shifting.

Jeremy watched as Jenna walking like a zombie out of the living room, Elena trailing her. "You're not gonna kill her?" he said softly.

Anna shook her head. "We need her alive, don't worry. None of us are going to hurt her."

Some relief flooded through him at that, and Jeremy took in a deep breath. "Good." His eyes met Anna's, and a burning question rose to the surface. "So what did you see in me?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"I mean, you're a vampire. You're super strong- you know, clearly- and I'm sure you've got a bunch of other powers, too. Plus immortality. So, with all that, why hang out with me?"

Anna hesitated. "Well, at first all I wanted was Jonathon Gilbert's journal. But then I got to know you… and I saw some of myself in you. Losing your parents is hard. Losing them when you're so young… it-" She paused for a moment, and her face seized with restrained emotion, as if she was trying to hold a storm's worth of tears. She swallowed and regained her composure. "I could relate. I knew that pain." She laughed. "And all this time, you thought I was just a crazy homeschool girl."

"No. Well, I mean, I thought you were crazy," Jeremy said, reconsidering his words. "But in an endearing way." He paused, before adding, "And cute."

Anna looked at him, and Jeremy noticed for the first time how mature she looked, despite her petite frame. "You mean that?"

Jeremy nodded. "Well," Anna said with a smile, "I thought the same thing."

"Anna." She and Jeremy turned to look at Elena, who had moved away from Jenna's body. "Can I talk to my brother alone for a minute?"

The other vampiress released Jeremy and walked away without a word. Elena turned back to her brother, who continued to stand motionless in the center of the room. "Jeremy-"

"Why are you doing this, Elena?" His tone was cold. "What was the point of coming back and messing around with Jenna?"

"Jenna's going to be fine," Elena told him testily. "I came back for _you_."

He stared at her, gape-mouthed. "Me?"

"Of course! After Mom and Dad died, you were sort of-" Jeremy looked away from his sister, uninterested in hearing what choice adjective she'd use to sum up his days of drug use and casual sex. Elena paused, trying to choose the right words. "You got a little lost. So did I. I think the one thing we had going for us was that we had each other." Jeremy nodded in agreement. "And that's why I couldn't leave you behind."

"Wait." Jeremy frowned, confused. "Are you kidnapping me?"

Elena laughed. "No." She looked into Jeremy's eyes, and he watched her pupils dilate. "I'm changing you."

"Elena-" But he suddenly fell silent. Jeremy's gaze never left his sister's dark eyes. He allowed her to lead him to the couch, where they both sat down.

She brought her wrist to her mouth and tore it open with her teeth. Elena extended her bleeding arm to her brother. "Drink."

Without a second thought, he lifted her wrist to his mouth and drank deeply. At first it tasted metallic and lukewarm- but on the second sip, the taste became sweeter and more nectar-like. Jeremy was unaware of the passage of time as the blood flowed through his mouth and down his throat. The next thing he knew, Elena was tearing her wrist away.

"Wow," he said through blood-stained lips. "Does it always taste like that?"

His sister smiled smugly. "It usually tastes better."

Jeremy's eyes widened. "So when does it happen? When do I change?"

"Right now," he heard Anna say from behind. Jeremy felt two hands grasp his neck, and then he knew nothing else.

"Anna! What the hell are you doing?" Elena leaped up from the couch as Jeremy's lifeless body fell to the floor.

"Just moving the process along. You want him awake sooner rather than later, don't you?"

"I guess," Elena said, shooting a curious look at Anna.

The other vampiress couldn't hide her smile. "What can I say? I like the kid. I can't wait to see what he's like when he wakes up."


	10. Author's Note

Hello all! Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I DO NOT have writer's block; however, I am trying to wrap up the story in the next chapter, and am just doing my best to make it perfect (as I am still deciding whether or not to write a sequel…). You can expect it up within a week. I hope you will all come back to read the final chapter when it is posted.

Cheers!

Hjordis


	11. Chapter 7

Hello readers! So I've decided this is _not_ the last chapter of "Death Becomes Her"! I really wanted to bring in some of the new developments we've seen from the show over the last couple weeks, and I've finally figured out the best way to do it! So, enjoy this chapter, and expect many more to come. :)

-0-

When Stefan walked out of Bonnie's hospital room, he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it from his pocket, gritting his teeth when he saw the caller's name.

He answered it unhappily. "Where the hell are you?"

"Hello to you, too. What happened to pleasantries, brother?"

"Well, once you hurt Bonnie-"

Damon laughed, but there was no humor in his voice. "That was all Elena. You can't blame me for that one. Especially after your little attempt to keep me occupied till you could get her out of town."

"I'm trying to help her, Damon. All you're doing is taking advantage of her."

"No, Stefan. What you did was take advantage of _me_. God, how stupid could I be to trust you after what happened with the Grimoire?" snapped Damon. "Everything from this point on is just you getting what you deserve for being a sanctimonious jackass."

Stefan was glad Damon couldn't sense him seething through the phone. "Like what?"

"Like drinking Jenna and Jeremy dry at the Gilbert house. Why don't you come over? It'll be a party."

He didn't reply. Stefan hung up the phone and made his way out of the hospital as quickly as possible.

-0-

Damon walked back into the living room. Jeremy's body lay slack on the floor. Elena was beside him, brushing his hair off his face. "Well, that was fast," he said, his eyes on Jeremy.

"Is Stefan on his way?" Anna asked. She lounged on the loveseat adjacent to the couch where Elena had propped up her aunt. Jenna was covered in dry blood, her eyes closed, but the rising and falling of her chest confirmed she was still alive.

"Should be here soon," Damon said. He knelt beside Jeremy, and cupped Elena's chin with his hand. She looked away from her brother's face and into his eyes. "He's going to be awake soon, don't worry."

She gave him a small smile. "I know. It's just that-"

Jeremy began to stir. His eyes slid open slowly, and he gingerly lifted a hand to massage his pained neck. "What happened?"

"Welcome back," Anna greeted him.

He lifted his head, his gaze running to each of their faces. He squeezed his eyes shut. "It's so bright in here," he mumbled.

Elena lifted her brother to his feet. Jeremy swayed slightly, but stayed upright. "Did…" He licked his dry lips. "Did what I think happen, actually happen?"

"Yes it did," Elena replied with a mischievous smile. Jeremy didn't say anything in response. He appeared dazed, barely aware of his surroundings- this is, until he laid his eyes on Jenna's bloody throat.

Damon could see where his eyes had fallen. The elder vampire grinned. "We saved her for you."

Jeremy looked at him sharply. "No. No, I can't feed on Jenna!"

"You don't have to kill her. It'll just be enough to ease your transition," Damon said. "And once we're done here, we can all get something to eat."

Jeremy shook his head, but he couldn't resist looking at the holes on his aunt's throat. "Elena?" he said. She gripped his shoulder.

"It's OK. Damon compelled her; she won't wake up for hours, and she won't remember a thing." He looked relieved at her words, and it didn't take long for relief to give way to hunger. Jeremy sat down beside Jenna, brushing stray hair off of her neck. Closing his eyes, he placed his lips on her neck and began to suck.

The three vampires watched like proud parents as Jeremy drank deeply, pulling away with an awed look. "Wow." He licked his lips, and closed his eyes with longing as he took in another taste. He drank until Elena grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him off of the couch.

"Control yourself, or you _will_ kill her," she snapped.

Jeremy nodded, embarrassed. He looked down at his hands, tightening them into fists, unable to hide his smile. "I feel so… strong."

"New blood. Makes you feel all kind of crazy things," Anna told him. She grinned like the Cheshire Cat, smug and satisfied. Jeremy looked at her for the first time, his eyes running up and down her body appreciatively.

Elena caught him leering, and made a face. She turned to Damon. "I'm a little afraid Jeremy won't be able to control himself around Jenna," she murmured as quietly as possible. Jeremy was now sitting beside Anna, his hand on her leg, totally oblivious to his sister. "Maybe we should get some blood."

"There's a blood bank a couple towns over," Anna informed them. Elena turned to face her with a raised eyebrow; apparently _someone_ had been listening.

"Good thinking," agreed Damon. "Why you don't you and Elena go, and Jeremy and I will stay here to meet Stefan?"

Anna narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to let you mess around with Stefan before I get a chance to teach him a lesson. By the time I get back, there might not be anything left!"

He rolled his eyes. "You have my word that I won't be too rough with our friendly neighborhood vampire until you return. Deal?" said Damon. Anna nodded.

"I want to go with Anna," Jeremy said, his grip tightening on her leg. "I want to try out my new powers."

Elena and Damon shared a look. It was a little risky, to send out a new vampire. But Anna was older and stronger than she looked. "Fine," Elena agreed. "Be back quickly."

Anna and Jeremy stood, walking from the living room to the foyer. "I move pretty fast, so make sure you don't lose me," Anna warned him as they stepped out the front door.

Jeremy grinned. "Lose you? Doesn't seem like a problem I'll be having anytime soon."

The vampiress smiled- and was suddenly gone in a burst of speed. Jeremy watched as a raven-haired blur ran up the street. He followed, letting out a wild howl of freedom as he ran faster than any man could ever run.

-0-

Outside of the hospital, Stefan was about to jump into his car and speed off towards the Gilberts'. But an unfamiliar man was leaning against his passenger door, looking at the vampire with a sense of familiarity that made Stefan uncomfortable.

"Can I help you?" Stefan struggled to keep his voice neutral. Being polite came naturally to him, but right now there was nothing he wanted more than to toss this man aside and drive.

"Actually, I thought I could help you." The man, no older than thirty, was tall and thin, with closely cropped blond hair. He ran a hand through it effortlessly; but what caught Stefan's eye was the stranger's ring. It was identical to his and Stefan's. "Stefan Salvatore, isn't it?"

"Who are you?"

"John Gilbert." The man smiled when Stefan automatically straightened. "I assume you recognize the name, seeing as you knew the ancestor I was named for quite well."

"I don't know what you're talking about-" Stefan tried to make his way over to the driver's side of the car, but John put his arm in front of him.

"Please. This will be much easier if you don't fight me." Stefan met the man's eyes, and something inside of him said that this man wasn't bluffing. John continued to smile, but there was no warmth in his eyes. "I suppose you're more familiar with the newest generation of Gilberts now- my niece in particular."

Stefan remembered Elena distantly mentioning her uncle. John was her father's brother, but he wasn't too close with the rest of the family. Elena didn't mind; she thought her Uncle John was a jerk to the highest degree, only stepping foot in Mystic Falls to serve as the executor of Grayson Gilbert's will.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked, growling slightly as he spoke. But any attempts to intimidate John appeared to be futile.

"Jenna Sommers called me yesterday. She told me that Elena had disappeared. I was aware she had been involved with a vampire for some time- really, Mr. Salvatore, you'd think that you'd change your name or something in the last century- but when she said she had vanished, I figured something of the supernatural sort had happened." John paused. "I don't suppose you had anything to do with Elena's disappearance?"

Stefan hesitated. How much should he tell this man? According to Elena, he had no interests other than himself- and he suspected his sudden appearance had less to do with Elena than John was telling him. "No. All I've done for the last two days is try to help her."

"With what? The transition? The blood lust?" John laughed at the surprise in Stefan's eyes. "Come on now, Stefan. I'm a Gilbert. I've been aware of vampires and _all_ the things that go bump in the night for years. So let's not play games, shall we? Tell me what happened to Elena."

"She was turned, by my brother Damon," Stefan explained slowly. "He was angry with me, and he wanted vengeance. And he took it out on her."

"Damon's in town as well?" Now John appeared surprised. "Splendid. What are their plans, your brother and Elena?"

Stefan scowled. "I don't know, but I'm planning on finding out very soon. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"No, I don't believe I will." John grabbed Stefan's bicep, staring at him forcefully. "I can be an asset to you, Stefan. I know you don't feed on human blood, and you want Elena to do the same. Allow me to help."

"And if I don't want your help?"

John shrugged. "Then I tell the Founders Council that the two young men who died heroes at the Battle of Willow Creek are the same vampires that have been terrorizing the town for months. And while I know that the messes made have mostly been your brother's, I can see the Council caring very little about that."

Stefan said nothing, but his body was taut with anger. If he was Damon, he'd snap the man's neck and toss him aside. Unfortunately, he wasn't Damon. "What do you want?"

"Damon and Elena. Where can I find them?"

-0-

By the time Jeremy and Anna got to the blood bank, the lights were off and the front and back doors was bolted. However, a human-made lock was nothing now that Jeremy had super strength. He grabbed the doorknob and yanked it out with one smooth move.

"Holy crap," he gasped as he rolled the doorknob around his hands. "That was-"

"Come _on_," Anna said impatiently as she opened the door, dragging Jeremy inside. The room they were in was filled with refrigerators, each labeled with the blood type on the door.

"Do certain blood types taste better than others?" he wondered.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally a B Positive kind of girl," she said as she pulled open a refrigerator and began to load her canvas tote with blood baggies. Anna turned to look at Jeremy, who clearly hadn't caught on to her joke. "It all tastes the same, really."

She pulled another bag of B Positive from the refrigerator, before moving onto the next fridge. She grabbed a single packet of O Negative from the next. Anna tore open one package with her teeth; even from across the room, Jeremy could pick up the scent of cold, fresh blood. A painful hunger grew in his stomach, and he felt as if he hadn't eaten in days. She walked towards him with a teasing smile. "Let's do a taste comparison."

Anna handed him the open packet. Jeremy lifted it to his lips and poured the sweet nectar down his throat. The effect the blood had on him was amazing: he could feel strength coursing through his muscles, like lightning under his skin. He felt invincible as he squeezed the blood bag dry.

He watched as Anna ripped a hole in another one, taking a sip before she handed it to Jeremy. He downed it quickly. "Taste any difference?" she asked.

"No. You've got-" Jeremy smiled as he wiped a stray droplet from the corner of Anna's mouth. But before he could lick it off his finger, Anna grabbed his wrist and slowly wrapped her mouth around his finger.

He felt a thrill slide between his legs as Anna's tongue gracefully wrapped around his fingertip before she removed her mouth. "Sorry about that," she said softly, huskily. "Didn't want to waste any."

"You're right," he agreed in the same quiet voice, stepping closer to Anna. He felt the heat of her body against his, and his cock pulsed with the contact. "That'd be a shame."

He took her growing smile as an invitation. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pushed her back into the wall with enough force that there were cracks in the paint. "Be careful," Anna warned him.

"Don't worry so much," he told her, not giving her a chance to react before he pressed his lips against hers. Anna responded accordingly, her hands wrapping around his torso while her tongue descended into his mouth. His dick was rock hard inside his jeans, and he moaned when her hand began to make its way down his back and into the waistband of his jeans.

_Being a vampire is awesome_, thought Jeremy as Anna began to kiss at his neck.

-0- 


End file.
